


Risky Business:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Risky Business: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, General, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve are alone in the office, & at Five-O HQ, Is smart for them to be there?, Are they gonna survive being around each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy this with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny & Steve are alone in the office, & at Five-O HQ, Is smart for them to be there?, Are they gonna survive being around each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy this with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: Danny & Steve are alone in the office, & at Five-O HQ, Is smart for them to be there?, Are they gonna survive being around each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy this with my compliments!!!*

 

It was the end of a very long day, Everything was good, & silent at Five-O HQ, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly went home, as soon as they were finishing up with paperwork, It seemed like everyone in Hawaii has plans for the weekend, except for the two people in the room, who are working closely together, & it was a dangerous situation to be in the moment.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett stole a look at his partner for 4 years, & the sight of him makes his heart race, & smile, Also it takes his breath away occasionally, & he is not afraid to admit it to anyone, or to himself, Just to his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, When he thinks about those blue eyes, He said thinking to himself, **"I could get lost in them"** , He composed himself, & looked away, before the blond could catch him staring, & he focused on the reports in front of him.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was not fairing better, He couldn't believe that he was stuck at work, with his gorgeous partner, He is fighting the urge to jump his bones, God willing, he is trying, cause everything about him is just oozing sex, & Danny wants to plunge in, at his dick's urging, but he is not gonna listen, He thinks that he doesn't notice that Steve looks at him, but he does, & he feels the exact same way. He steals glances of his own, & notices his cargo pants & polo outfit, **"He is looking so delectable today"** , He thought to himself, as the bulge in his pants, was getting a little bit uncomfortable, He subtly fixes it before Steve looks at him, & concentrates on his half of the reports.

 

Steve looked up, & saw that Danny was chewing on the top of a pen, that he was using to do his reports & the Seal thought it was so cute to watch him think, as he was writing, Danny looks up at him, & Steve didn't realize that he was staring for so long. "Are you ok, Partner ?", Steve sighed, & took a deep breath, & told him this. "Danny, You may hate me for this, But I have fallen in love with you", The Blond smiled, & proceeded to kiss him stupid.

 

Steve broke the kiss, & asked confusingly, "What the hell was that ?", Danny smiled wickedly, & said, "That, My Gorgeous Friend, was to indicate that I love you too", The Navy Seal smiled, & kissed him passionately, as a response. Then he led Danny, who was walking backwards, into his office, where there is a comfy couch waiting for them, so they can have their fun, & forget about work for the rest of the day.

 

Danny stopped & grasped the forming bulge in his new lover's pants, he growled, exclaiming, "Mine !", & gave it a gentle & possessive squeeze, The Five-O Commander said mumbling, as pleasure was entering him, "Yours, Always, Forever... ", He was cut off by the loudmouth detective, saying, "Steve, Shut the fuck up", They kissed passionately, & Danny reached down, without breaking the kiss, & started to tickle his cock & balls, He moaned, as they were becoming sensitive, & Danny won't let up on him.


	2. Part One:

Steve leaned back on the arm rest of the couch, & said exclaiming, "Shit, Danny, If you keep doing that, I will cum !", he whimpered at the sensations that his blond & golden adonis is doing to him, **"He will be the death of me"** , he thought to himself, Danny smirked, cause he knew that he has a wonderful & dangerously skill, that he loves to torture his lovers with. " ** _Stud_** , You can stand a little bit of teasing, huh ?", he whispered seductively, as he pulled his lover's polo shirt, so he can nip on the wonderfully & sculpted abs, that Steve is well known for.

 

The Navy Seal moaned, as he was being worshipped by his lover, suddenly his urge to ravish Danny overtook him, so he got up, & ripped the dress shirt open, & mobilzed his partner's arms, so he couldn't move, & had his fun with the detective's golden & tanned upper body, Danny just looked down, & couldn't believe that it happened, & the force, his partner used, But he did not give a fuck, cause it was nice to be lusted after, & to be loved, & wanted by a man, who looks like a Greek God.

 

The Loudmouth Detective buried his head into his partner's shoulder, & trying not let the sensations end, He mumbled, "You are so gorgeous, & perfect", Steve took a look at him, & smiled, "So are you, Love", He continued his torture, by undoing his belt, & pants. "No, I am not, I am nothing", Steve held him to his chest, & exclaimed firmly, "Don't ever say that, You are perfect, & special to me !", & he resumed what he was doing.

 

Danny was feeling the emotions of what Steve just said, & he pulled up the polo shirt up, & off of his body, he gazed at the body that was starring his dreams, & he realized that he could look, taste, feel, as much as he wanted now. He looked at Steve & said, "I won't say that ever again", He also realized that his susper seal got him completely naked. So, It's only right, That he does the same for him too.

 

Danny got over his insecurities, & he wiggled his ass, making the friction between him, & Steve so great, that it was intolerable, The Five-O Commander moaned out, "Mmmm, Just like that, Baby", The Blond did continue like that for a couple more minutes, til Steve roughly took him, they were fucking like rabbits, in a matter of seconds. They were humping, & making the earth move, sorta speak, & the couch was banging against the wall, luckily the HQ was deserted for the day, & everyone went home to spend the evening alone, or with their families.

 

They both were panting, & flushed, The Dynamic Duo were trying to battle each other, & it ended up that both were the masters of sex. They came together as one, & let out their releases like animals, when they were tired & spent. Steve realized, that he needed to do this proper, So he asked Danny, the most important question on his mind, that was plaguing him all day.

 

"Danny Williams, There is something that I wanted to ask you all day", Danny said with a smile, "I think that it's too late now, Steven", The Navy Seal growled, "I am trying to be serious here, Not that I don't regret this, cause I don't....", The Blond nodded for him to continue, The Five-O Commander said now smiling, "Daniel Williams, Would you like to go out on a date with me ?", Danny smiled, like he won the lottery, "I would love to, Steven McGarrett", They cleaned themselves up, & decided to order dinner in, while they finished their reports for Governor Jameson.


	3. Part Two:

The Navy Seal woke up the next morning, & was in such a great mood, It was all due to him & Danny confessing their feelings to one another, when it mattered the most, He went for his usual morning swim, & was thinking about where to take Danny out for their first date, He suddenly remembered that he heard about an American Joint opening up in Honolulu, He knew that it was perfect to take Danny too, so he texted his lover the details.

 

Danny in the meantime, was enjoying his time to himself, as he was taking in the sunset, while he was having his coffee, He is gonna learn how to appreciate Hawaii more, & he owes that to his crazy super seal boyfriend, Even the word made him feel giddy, & very happy indeed, His phone rang, & knew that it was Steve texting him, He smiled, as he read the text. He quickly shot off a reply, saying the place & time were absolutely perfect, The Blond tucked his phone away, & went back to enjoy the sunset.

 

Steve went shopping for supplies, cause he wants to do this right, & Danny is worth it, & his love for him. He got everything that he needed quickly, & paid for it, Now he is set for the future, **"I can't wait to get Danny into my place, so he can leave his crappy apartment"** , he thought to himself, as he drove back to his house, & get ready for his date.

 

Danny was taking care of chores around his place, He likes doing the labor, & getting sweaty, It helps him think better, & he knows what he wants in his future, & that is Steve. **"I know that I can be happy with him, & that he can make me happy too"**, He thought to himself, with a smile. The Loudmouth Detective went back to mowing the lawn, & fixing his plants & flowers, before he goes in to shower up, & gets ready. He sings a _**"Bon Jovi"**_ tune, whenever he feels so happy.

 

Steve checked himself once more in the truck rearview mirror, before he was satisfied, & he went up to Danny's door, & rang the bell, Danny was knocked out by Steve wearing blue jeans, & a white button down shirt, The Blond was suddenly anxious to get those clothes off of him, & get to his prize, The Seal checked his pulse, & then leaned into his ear, & said whispering seductively & tickling his ear, "Easy, **_Baby_** , We are gonna go slow, & do this proper", Danny just shivered & nodded, Steve composed himself, & said, "You look so good, Good enought to eat", he winked at him, which cause the detective to blush in response, as Steve roamed over his outfit, Jeans & Blue Button Down Shirt, as his choice of evening wear.

 

"Thanks, Steven, You look great", Danny said mummuring his compliment, & let his lover lead him to his truck, & opened his door, acting very gallantly, which made the blond laugh, Steve held his hand, which shocked Danny, cause the Seal is not really known for affection, & sharing his feelings, Danny had a feeling, that it is about to change, when this relationship had just developed, The Five-O Commander did not let go of his hand, & neither did Danny, as they were reaching the restaurant, that they chose to eat at.

 

Once they entered the place, Danny felt more comfortable, & less anxious, They were shown to their special table, & they were talking about everything underneath the sun, when the waiter brought their drinks over, He was seriously eyeing Danny, & it made the blond blush, Steve laugh, The Former New Jersey Native said in a good nature tone, "Shut up, Goof", The Seal put his hands up in surrender, & said, "He is only appreciating the beauty, Like me", Danny blushed further, & then composed himself, He smirked, "Jealous ?", Steve stole a kiss from him, & said with a playful growl, "Never", Their meals came, & they continued talking, & enjoying their evening of fun, & was able to relax for once, without any interruptions.


	4. Part Three:

The Couple did not waste time on dessert, as they came through Danny's door, Danny slammed it with his foot, without stopping kissing his super seal, It was lewd, passionate, & dirty, But it was the way, that they liked it, Steve stopped the kiss, & looked at his blond adonis, with half lid eyes, "I thought we were gonna take things slow", Danny looked at him, & said groaning this to him.

 

"I am gonna to pretend to forget that I said that", Steve just giggled, as Danny led him to the bedroom, backwards, they were like dancing, & battling for dominance, which ends being the two of them. They fell on the bed, & tearing the other's clothes off, or trying to, as they were a mess of limbs, They finally got out of their clothes, & the show began, "Where's Gracie ?", The Navy Seal asked huskily, The Blond said this with a smile on her face.

 

"Rachel has her for tonight, & the next night after, I get this place all to myself", He hungrily kissed Steve, who returns the kiss just as passionately, "Oh, God, Danny, Look at you, Fuck, You are so gorgeous !", he exclaimed with lust, Danny smiled, & said simply, "You are not bad to look at either, Super Seal", & they began to make love.

 

Steve was worshipping every part of his lover's golden body, which made Danny shiver, He howled, as Steve was teasing his dick, & using his skill, He was on a mission, to make his blond bombshell, into goo, & he was gonna enjoy every moment of it, "God, Danny, I can do this for hours", he said panting, as he was thrusting into him. Danny said encouragingly, "Less talk, More fucking", The Five-O Commander took the hint, & continued to do what he was doing.

 

Danny came a couple of minutes later, Steve followed right after, & they were moving as one, & trying to keep the rhythm, that they were creating, & it felt marvelous. "God, Steve, I am not a fucking china doll, Fuck me already !", Danny exclaimed, clearly enjoying the sensations, that his lover was doing.

 

This time, Steve was the one that came, & Danny followed him, He encouraged him, by saying, "Come on, Super Seal, come on, Give it all to me", as he was milking him, then they came together, once again, & then they composed themselves, & had a couple more rounds, & many orgasms, Which was delighting to them both, Finally, they showered & dried off, Not bothering with pajamas, They held each other, & as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The Next Morning, They had some breakfast together, & were lucky that they had the day off, cause their workload, it was killing them all, & all they want to do, is relax, which is hopeful, Steve arranged a perfect breakfast on the lanai, & Danny never felt this cherished, He decided, as he took a piece of mango, that he will work hard, not to fuck this relationship up, & to make Steve the happiest man on Earth.


	5. Part Four: Last Part & Epilogue:

It was a perfect day to be together, Danny & Steve were playing in the waves, & swam around on his beach property, They were deciding on dinner, by the day's end, Danny felt the old insecurities come back, & he let some sobs out in the privacy in his bathroom, so Steve would not see. He knew & had a feeling that his happiness would end for him too quickly.

 

Steve was bringing him a smoothie, & heard the quiet sobs, He said to the door, as he knocked on it, "Danno, Babe, Are you ok ?", He waited for his response, The Blond quickly answered, "I am fine", & he blew his nose, & flushed the toilet, He came out, Steve opened his arms out, The Loudmouth Detective did not hesitate going into them.

 

"Baby, What's wrong ?", The Seal asked treading lightly, Danny sighed, & said, "I am gonna fuck this up, I am so worried about making this work, & making you happy, I am just worried, that you will up & leave me some day", Steve wiped the remaining tears away from his face, & said, "I would never leave you, I promise, We are gonna work on this relationship together, & make each other happy, Okay ?", Danny smiled, & nodded, as he composed himself.

 

"There is that smile, I fell in love with, It will be ok, Danno, You'll see", The Five-O Commander hugged him, & Danny hugged him in response, knowing that his lover is right about these things, "Have you decided on dinner ?", Steve asked his golden adonis, Danny nodded, "That Seafood Place, The One that you treated all of us to, when Five-O was first formed ?", The Navy Seal nodded, & said, as he kissed his head, "You rest, & drink your smoothie, I will make the reservations", Danny nodded & did as he was told.

 

Steve made the call, like he promised, & as he was getting ready to his evening workout, He said thinking to himself, **"Please help Danny get through this"** , & he changed in the other room, so he wouldn't disturb Danny, as he was napping, He worked out hard, & then when he was done, he showered & changed, then got his boyfriend up, so he could get ready.

 

Danny felt better after he got up, His insecurities slowly disappeared, as he showered & changed, They got to the place in time, & they sat down, & this time, it was quiet, & less chaos, They talked about everything, & the blond pointed out, "We got to tell Gracie, She has a right to know", Steve nodded, & said, "Of course, She is the main thing in your life, Mine too, We will tell her when you are ready", The Former New Jersey Native smiled, & could relax now, since Steve is making all the neccessary arrangements, & changes.

 

When they got back to work the following week, They told Kono & Chin, which they knew that their friends would be automatically happy for them, so they went to have a celebratory lunch, which meant so much to the couple, & they told them so. They knew that if they stick together, Their ohana & future, will be big, beautiful, & bright for years to come.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
